Impossible Acceptance
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Michiru's parents come to visit, causing some tension in Haruka and Michiru's relationship.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13- R  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: Michiru's parents come to visit, causing some tension in Haruka and Michiru's relationship.  
-------------------------------------------------

Impossible Acceptance

"Michi, do you realize it's been almost a week since we've made love?" Haruka hugs her lover from behind and pushes her hair aside to kiss her neck.

The smaller girl continues dusting the fireplace. "Haruka, not now, I'm busy."

"Oh..." Michiru's reply is completely unexpected. "Ah, well, I mean, not right now, but tonight. I think you need it, Michiru. You've been stressed out over nothing for the past few weeks and it will really do you some good to relax."

"'Nothing?'" Michiru turns with a frenzied look in her eyes. "You think I'm stressed over nothing? My parents are coming to visit for the first time in four years! Since the last time I've seen them I've matured, gotten a new house, job-"

"Your parents are coming here?!"

Michiru blinks in confusion. "Didn't I tell you?"

"I never knew anything about it! When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow," Michiru says with a little smile.

---

"Okay, so your father, Shinatarou, is a lawyer, retired, and your mother, Anza, works for a business."

"She's the Vice President and Chief Representative of that business, Haruka."

"Hai hai." Haruka rubs a towel over her head to dry her hair, wet from her shower. "I never asked, how long are they staying?"

"Only three days." Michiru looks up from the mountain of photos on their bed. "Although my father's retired they're still very busy people."

Haruka sighs and sits on the bed, buttoning up her nightshirt. "So I take it that means we're not going to make love for another three days?"

Michiru shakes her head while picking up another photo and placing it in the album. "My father's extremely protective of me. Mama said he nearly had an attack when she told him I have a lover."

"You didn't exactly say 'lover' did you?"

"Kowaii, ne?" Michiru asks with a giggle. "It will be okay. I won't let him question you."

"Being a lawyer it would be that much worse... What are you doing, anyway?"

"Making our photo album parent appropriate. I have to replace the improper pictures as well as those which reveal your gender."

"Matte, matte, matte." Haruka closes the album in Michiru's lap. "You want me portrayed as a guy while they're here?"

"Ah, yeah," Michiru stares down at the bedsheets. "I didn't tell them you're female for the obvious reasons. I mean, it will just make things easier."

Haruka thinks for a moment then smiles and kisses her partner's head. "Okay. Anything for you, Michiru." She tosses aside the book and kisses Michiru, immediately pushing her back on the bed.

The marine haired girl gently pushes her lover away. "Haruka, if we make love tonight it's going to be that much harder to resist each other the next three days."

"No it won't," Haruka replies in a sad voice.

Michiru shakes her head. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay." The blonde slips under the covers and watches as the other woman finishes revising the photo album. "But this isn't guaranteeing I'll greet your parents tomorrow morning with a smile."

---Day 1---

- 2:00 pm -

"They're here! They're here!" Michiru climbs off the windowseat and smoothes her white dress. She takes a deep breath and gives Haruka a reassuring look as she opens the door to two smiling people. "Mama! Papa!"

"Michiru, my sweetheart, how are you?" A woman just shy of Michiru's height hugs the girl warmly. Her dark blonde hair is pulled into a braid extending to her mid back, and the slightest hint of gray is visible beneath the color.

The man matches Haruka's height despite his age. His gray hair is tinted black. "How's my baby girl? Kami-sama, how you've grown!"

"I'm not exactly your baby girl anymore, Papa."

Haruka shifts uneasily while watching the scene and Michiru takes her hand. "Mama, Papa, this is my love, Tenoh Haruka."

Haruka bows, relieved to see smiles on their faces. "Hajimimashite. I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

Shinatarou shakes her hand strongly. "Likewise, Tenoh-kun. I hear my little Michiru's been talking about you very enthusiastically with my wife."

Anza nods her head. "Yes, I've heard so much about you."

"I'm honored, Kaioh-san."

"Oh, you're so polite." She nudges her daughter and winks. "He's pretty cute, too!"

"Mama!"

- 3:20 pm -

After getting settled in, the four rest in the living room, sipping hot tea, Michiru's parents sitting across from her and Haruka.

"Michiru, Dear, your house is so lovely," Anza comments. "Did you decorate everything yourself?"

"Hai, pretty much. Haruka helped with some of it."

"That's only because when I make a suggestion you don't take it."

"I'm just more creative than you, Sweetie." Michiru gives her a sweet smile.

"That's my girl, always taking the initiative... Who's this?" Shinatarou asks, picking up a framed photo from the endtable.

"That's our very good friend Setsuna and adopted daughter Hotaru."

"'Adopted daughter?'"

"Hai. Her parents passed away when she was very young, so the three of us decided to raise her."

"Don't you live with them, Dear?"

"Well, yes. We have a house on the outskirts of Tokyo where the four of us live together. This house is like a retreat for Haruka and I when we need some time alone together. It's very difficult for a romance to grow with a child and roommate in the same house."

"What do you mean by all that?" Shinatarou inquires loudly. "When you 'need some time alone together?'"

Michiru notices her father's panicked expression and quickly turns to her mother, who also knows the situation. "Ah, look Mama, isn't my wedding ring beautiful?"

"Oh, yes, it's lovely!"

Shinatarou half listens to their conversation, sending a fierce stare at Haruka. "Let me see it." Shinatarou grasps his daughter's wrist and observes the perfect diamond set between two aquamarine and sapphire jewels. "It is beautiful... How much did it cost?"

"Don't ask such questions!" Anza scolds her husband.

"It doesn't matter how much it was, Papa, only what it represents."

"Oh, of course! What are your plans for being married, Michiru?"

Michiru smiles at her mother's question. "Well, we don't plan on having a ceremony or anything for a very long time."

'Crystal Tokyo to be exact,' Haruka silently reminds herself.

"In our hearts we're already married. Nothing can separate us."

"Is that how you feel?" Shinatarou asks Haruka, not as intensely.

"Hai, Kaioh-san. I love your daughter more than anything this world or the heavens could ever offer me. I'd give my life to protect her."

"Oh, he's so romantic too, Michiru!"

"Mama..."

- 6:00 pm -

"Dinner's ready!" Shinatarou and Haruka enter the dining room as Anza and Michiru finish setting the food on the table.

"This looks delicious!"

"It better be. It took us over two hours to fix."

"Well, you always have been the best cook."

"Michiru helped me today, so it should be twice as good."

"That's for sure!"

Everyone sits at the circular table and passes the food around.

"Does Michiru cook for you much, Tenoh-kun?"

"Yes, she does, Sir...but only because she wants to," she adds quickly.

"Setsuna-san and I do all the cooking. It's not hard at all when we work together."

Ten pleasant minutes into dinner, Shinatarou decides to break the short silence. "Are you two sleeping in the same bed?"

Haruka and Anza nearly choke on their food and Michiru blushes deeply.

"Shinatarou! Don't embarrass them like that!"

"I want to know." He states simply while staring another hole through Haruka.

The blonde gives Michiru a helpless look, not knowing how she should answer. Michiru smiles and places a hand over Haruka's. "Yes, Papa, we do share a bed."

"Is that all you share?"

"You don't have to worry, Kaioh-san. I would never do anything to your daughter that she doesn't approve of."

Michiru smiles and casts a knowing glance to her mother with a sparkle in her eyes. Anza smiles in return and squeezes Michiru's hand understandingly and approvingly. 'My daughter's an adult.'

- 8:30 pm -

After settling the Kaioh parents into the guest room, Haruka and Michiru rest in the privacy of their own.

"Michiru, I can't stand it. They've only been here six hours and already your father wants to burn me at the stake!"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll grow to like you. Besides, Mama loves you!" Michiru giggles and massages her lover's shoulders.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right!"

"That you are." Haruka turns on the bed and kisses Michiru's lips.

The smaller girl gives a nervous laugh and pulls away after a moment. "Haruka, I don't think we really should..."

"What? Kiss? Why?"

"You've seen how terribly protective he is. If he should walk in on us..."

"Michiru, I only want to kiss you, nothing more. Is there any safer way to prove to him we're in love besides kissing?"

"I'm just afraid of his reaction."

"So what you're telling me is we can't even kiss for three days?"

"Well..."

"Michiru, no!"

Haruka grabs Michiru's shoulders just as Shinatarou walks in. The man stares wild-eyed at the pair on the bed, silently regarding the soft, satin paradise below them. "Are you alright, Michiru?"

"Of course, Papa. Everything's fine." Shinatarou watches as Michiru, dressed in a timid white nightgown, kisses Haruka's hair.

"Tenoh-kun, may I speak to you, please?"

"Papa-"

"Daijoubu, Michiru." Haruka stands and walks into the hallway. Shinatarou closes the door and turns to her.

"Michiru looks very beautiful tonight."

"Hai, Kaioh-san. Your daughter is always breathtaking."

"As is your bed, I see. Does she enjoy it?"

"I beg your pardon, Sir."

"Does she enjoy sleeping next to you? Or is it your idea?"

"It...it was our decision; the two of us."

"I see. Well, sleeping is all that better be going on in there, at least while my wife and I are here." He moves closer to Haruka and speaks in a low, menacing voice. "Now, I understand I can't help what may have gone on in the past when I wasn't here, but I can now, and you're going to go by my rules."

"Y-yes...Sir," Haruka stutters nervously.

"You're young still; the same age as my Michiru. Young men at your age only want one thing. If you dare use Michiru for-"

"That's not true at all! I have never and would never-"

"You interrupt me?"

"No, Sir."

Michiru waits patiently in bed for her lover to return. Eventually the door opens and Haruka slowly walks in holding her head. "Haruka, you were out there for fifteen minutes! What in the world did Papa say to you?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to touch you again for as long as I live."

---Day 2---

- 7:00 am -

"Ohayo!" Anza spreads open the curtains in Haruka and Michiru's room, nearly blinding the two women in their sleep. Michiru sits up and stretches.

"Oh, Mama, what are you doing up and dressed already?"

"I'm a person of schedule, my dear. Breakfast is hot and ready to eat downstairs, so get up!"

"You even have breakfast made already? You didn't have to."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Anza pulls the covers off Haruka. "Haruka-kun, get up! You haven't tasted a real Japanese-American breakfast until you've eaten with me!"

Haruka covers her head with a pillow.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Mama."

Anza nods and leaves to wake her husband.

Michiru grabs Haruka's pillow and hits her with it. "You're lucky my mother didn't look at you very closely when she uncovered you."

"But I have all my clothes on, Michi," came the slow, muffled reply under another pillow. Haruka grabs for the blanket but Michiru grabs her hand in both of hers.

"I know, but your outlines are still partially visible in pajamas." She kisses the soft hand tenderly. "Now come on and get dressed so we can go down and have breakfast."

"Are you going to protect me from your father?"

"Aww, you're a big girl now. Don't let him scare you."

"It's too late for that."

- 7:15 am -

In the dining room, Anza finishes placing the last plate of food on the table. Shinatarou is already eating when Haruka and Michiru descend the stairs.

"You two have to try this! Your mother doesn't cook this much very often."

Everyone sits at the table, Haruka making sure Michiru is between Shinatarou and herself. "At least he seems to be in a better mood this morning," she whispers to Michiru.

"Tenoh-kun."

"Hai?" she cringes.

"I noticed you were not holding my daughter in her sleep last night."

'Is that a good or bad thing?' The blonde searches her mind for the right answer. "Well...I..."

"Papa, you watched us?"

"I only peeked in once."

"Yes, every hour!" Anza sighs and scoops some scrambled eggs onto her plate. "You were in and out of bed all night checking on those two."

"Papa!"

"I was worried about you!"

"Don't you trust me? Don't you trust Haruka?"

"I haven't been convinced yet."

- 2:20 pm -

Haruka, Michiru and Anza return home from shopping and showing the businesswoman around Tokyo. Shinatarou had complained about a stomach ache from eating too much at breakfast, so he stayed behind for the five hours with the house to himself.

"Oh, Haruka-kun, you're such a good driver. I bet Michiru never has to touch a steering wheel."

'Or so you think.' Michiru casts a sideways glance to Haruka. "I'll help you put everything away, Mama."

As Michiru and Anza retreat to the kitchen, Haruka's fear and anxiety return. She inches to her room, cautiously turning every corner with an eye out for her Earthly father-in-law. Arriving safely at her bedroom, Haruka sighs in relief until the slam of the door stands her nerves on end.

"Tenoh-kun."

Haruka turns to see Shinatarou had hidden behind the open door. "K-Kaioh-san. Konnichiwa."

"Hai. You know, I wasn't really sick this morning. I just wanted the opportunity to search your room while you weren't here, since Michiru wouldn't approve of it."

'I figured as much.' Haruka resists the urge to speak exactly what's on her mind. "Well, there's no need to, Kaioh-san."

"Obviously there is!" Shinatarou approaches her threateningly and the blonde bites her tongue. "I didn't find any sexual protection apparatuses in your room. Care to explain?"

Haruka is completely on her own this time. 'Does he think we've been intimate or not?' "Uh, well... There's no need for them, Sir."

"Nani?"

"Although it's true we sleep together, the situation has never arisen where we need to use them." 'That's the truth at least.'

"Oh, I see. So you have never been intimate with my daughter?"

"I only live to please her."

"Hmm... Very well. However," Shinatarou walks over to the dresser, pulls open one of the drawers nonhesitantly and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, "I do wish to know how these could have ever been made for my daughter's eyes."

'Shimatta!' Haruka probably could have thought of another excuse for the toy except for the soft, fuzzy black coverings. "I...your daughter is a very...playful girl."

"Or are you?" Shinatarou holds the cuffs to her face. "Have you ever used these to restrain my little Michiru?"

"No!"

"How do I know that?"

"Sir, I would never-"

"I'm sure it's crossed your mind!"

"Papa!" Michiru and Anza appear at the door. "What are you doing? How dare you search through our personal items?"

"Obviously personal." Shinatarou fiercely hands the handcuffs to Haruka and storms out of the room with Anza close behind.

"Haruka, did he search our room while we were gone?"

"Of course, Michiru, what did you expect? Luckily, the most he found were the handcuffs."

"Thankfully."

- 5:30 pm -

After Shinatarou's explosion earlier, Anza suggested the quartet all have a quiet dinner out at one of Tokyo's exquisite restaurants in order to calm him down. Everyone agreed, thinking it to be a good idea...

"You look so beautiful tonight, Darling."

"Oh, Anata, you're so sweet," Anza laughs as she takes her husband's arm.

"Come on, Michiru, let me escort my elegant daughter in as well."

"That's okay, Papa. Haruka and I are right behind you."

Shinatarou sneers when Michiru takes Haruka's arm.

They eventually order their meals and attempt to engage in relaxing conversation.

"So, Michiru, you're giving professional musical performances now?"

"Hai. I've come a very long way socially and personally since the last time we were together."

"Oh, but we have all the time in the world to talk about you, Sweetheart," Anza says quietly. "What about you, Haruka-kun? I want to know all about you!"

"Well, I suppose you already know quite a bit from Michiru, Kaioh-san."

"Please, Dear, call me Anza."

"Alright, Anza-san, if it pleases you. I met your daughter years ago when we were still in junior high school. We became friends later when...and..."

Michiru places her hand atop Haruka's. "It's a long story, but after a very strenuous and complicated time together we fell in love, and it's been growing ever since."

"That's so wonderful! Oh, Michiru, you two must be planning to lead such a beautiful life together."

"We are, Mama. I'm so glad to have your blessing."

"Well of course you do. Haruka-kun is such a kind and proper young man. Michiru, Darling, forgive me, but I must ask. Are you planning to start a family of your own in the future?"

Michiru smiles nervously, hoping to avoid the question. "I have a family, Mama. Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan and Haruka are all my family."

"Yes, of course they are, but what about one of yourown? I know you're still young, but have you ever thought about having a baby?"

"Mama..."

Haruka and Shinatarou glance around the table with mixed expressions.

"Don't be giving her any ideas, Anza."

"Don't you want grandchildren?" she questions her husband.

"I do, but I don't know if I want Tenoh-kun to be the father."

- 8:55 pm -

"He hates me, Michiru!" Haruka plants her fist into a pillow. "What do I have to do to impress him?"

"Papa doesn't hate you, Sweetie. He's just overprotective of me."

"That's an understatement." The blonde temporarily paces the room before leaning against and facing the wall with her fingers lost in her hair from frustration.

Michiru approaches her from behind and hugs her waist. "I hate seeing you like this. Please don't be mad."

"Has he always been like this, Michiru, or is it just me?"

"If it makes you feel any better he's naturally a pain when it comes to things like this." Michiru giggles. "In fact, his opponents in court as well as coworkers would sometimes nickname him 'Shinan.'"

Haruka can't help but smile at that. "That makes perfect sense, doesn't it?"

"Hai, so stop worrying, okay?" Both women sit side by side on the bed.

"Michiru, I've been wondering, how come your parents look almost nothing like you? I mean, I'm sorry, but I see no origin for the aqua hair."

"It's the same reason neither your father nor mother are tall and blonde."

"Nani?"

Michiru smiles. "Haruka, you have to remember that our Earth parents are not our real parents. The people from who we inherit our physical traits are our fathers and mothers of the Silver Millennium. As sad as it sounds, the parents we've come to know and love in this lifetime have been used to bring our generation of Senshi into this world."

Haruka lets out a loud sigh and falls back onto the bed. "Michiru, you know everything."

"Of course, that's why I'm your partner."

The blonde Senshi simply stares at the ceiling for a moment before Michiru's comment registers and proves its point. "Hey, that wasn't funny."

---Day 3---

- 7:30 am -

Haruka wakens from sleep by a deep male voice at her bedside. She forces her eyes open to find Shinatarou standing next to her sleeping form. "Ah, Kaioh-san, I wasn't aware you were here."

"Ohayo, Tenoh-kun." The tall man sits on the edge of the bed, facing Haruka. "I want to ask you something."

The wind Senshi's stomach churns at his words. 'Now what did I do?'

"When Michiru awoke this morning I noticed she was wearing something which I do not approve of."

'And that's my fault? It was a short silk nightgown. Nothing too bad.'

"Does my daughter own other such outfits? Does she wear them to bed often?"

"I...she..."

"Do you enjoy seeing Michiru in them? Are you aroused by the thought or sight of my daughter in such scandalous apparel?"

"Sir, what are you so afraid of? If I ever intended to cause any harm or discomfort to Michiru, she wouldn't look as happy as she obviously is. I know how much you love your daughter, Kaioh-san. You live to protect her and assure her eternal joy. I can guarantee that my feelings for her surpass even yours. I live for her eternal happiness through whatever means possible... I love Michiru." The last line is delivered with exceptionally strong emotion.

Shinatarou stares at her for a long time before simply standing and leaving with the slightest smile on his face. Haruka falls back onto her pillow. "It's too early in the morning for this."

- 10:00 am -

After breakfast, Michiru and Anza decided to go shopping in downtown Tokyo. Haruka drove them to their requested location. Shinatarou insisted on coming so he could 'have a talk' with Haruka.

"So, Tenoh-kun, does your job support you having such a car?"

"Ah, hai. My racing career is very successful. The money Michiru and I earn is spent primarily for our family, and what's left is for luxuries."

"You must have very much left over."

"Yes, we do. Michiru and I are professional performers while Setsuna-san is a scientist. Our income is far over what we need to live, but we love our careers."

"That's understandable, but why such a powerful and expensive car? Is it a desire for power or control?"

"Motor sports is a big hobby of mine."

"So does that satisfy a need to be fast and reckless?"

"Nani?"

"Many young men your age do things without thinking them through."

"Kaioh-san, what makes you not trust me? Why won't you believe that the relationship between Michiru and I is based on love and not sex, money or control?"

Shinatarou sits back in his seat. "Michiru is my only daughter; my only child. I only want the absolute best for her. I feel if I can make her happy by assuring she has a kind and loving husband, I'll be a good father."

"But by letting her make her own decisions she's learning responsibility. You won't be around forever to take care of her. That's why I want you to accept me as her guardian and best friend. I'll always be with her."

Shinatarou gives Haruka a small smile and places his hand on her shoulder. "Arigato, Haruka-kun."

"Michiru, Dear, how do you like this scent?" Anza holds an open bottle of body lotion to Michiru's nose.

The young woman inhales the perfume and smiles. "Oh, it's very nice, Mama, but I think I have enough of those at home. I use all kinds of soaps and such in my baths."

"Hai, smart girl. You're doing your job as a woman not to let Haruka-kun get away."

"Nani? What do you mean, Mama?"

"Well, keeping young, fresh and beautiful is the way to guarantee your man won't need to look to other girls to please him, ne?"

"Ma-Mama! Don't think Haruka loves me only because of how I look! That's not true."

"Oh, of course it's not, Honey, but don't you want to look good for him?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then you need some help." Anza picks up a lacy nighty and holds it up to her daughter. "Does Haruka-kun like this kind of lingerie?"

"Mama, we don't need each other like that to be happy. I didn't know you thought that way."

Anza smiles. "I was young too, Michiru. Don't think I don't know what young couples do to show they love each other. I'm happy for you. You're at the age of mixed emotions and crazy hormones; a time of experimentation, ne?"

Michiru blushes a deep red. "If you want to call it that."

Anza smiles and dumps some more lotions into their basket. "Enjoy your body while you're young, Michiru. Let Haruka-kun tell you and show you how beautiful you are as well. That's one of the joys of being a woman. We're the beautiful gender and are seen as such. Use it to your advantage, Dear, and create a delightful romance for your lover and yourself."

"Mama..." Michiru whispers softly.

Anza giggles suddenly. "And while you're doing that you can enjoy Haruka-kun's body too, ne?"

"Mama!"

- 6:55 pm -

The rest of the day was spent reflecting on the past and planning for the future. The Kaioh and Tenoh families gradually grew closer and planned to leave the next morning on happy and accepting last words.

"Michiru?" Haruka searches the house for her vanished lover, finally ending up in their bedroom. She spots the shopping bags sitting on the bed. Haruka curiously investigates them to find the piles of lotion and lingerie. "Why would Michiru buy this when out with her mother? And after the agreement we made not to make it more difficult to resist each other."

A timid cry from the balcony directs the blonde's attention to her lover. Haruka slides open the door and gazes at the girl overlooking the city. "Michiru?"

Michiru turns her head slightly and wipes tears from her eyes. "Haruka, are you mad at me?"

Haruka is completely shocked. "What are you talking about? What in the world happened that would make you think that?"

"I...I thought that...because we have to ignore each other's needs that you would be upset because it was my idea. I don't want to make you unhappy."

Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru's waist from behind. "Michiru, you could never make me unhappy as long as you're here in my arms."

"Haruka..." The smaller girl turns in her lover's embrace. "I'm sorry. My mother just made me think when we were out shopping today."

"So I saw."

"I didn't pick out any of that stuff. Mama gets a little carried away sometimes."

"Well, they leave tomorrow. Just hold on one more day, okay?"

"I don't know if I can," Michiru whispers and unexpectedly pulls her partner into a kiss. Haruka can't resist the feeling and returns the kiss passionately. Their arms creep around each other and both surrender to the sensation. Haruka's fingers eventually uncover the buttons of Michiru's dress and quickly release the stubborn obstacles. The smaller girl gasps as warm hands brush the bare skin of her stomach and wrap around her again.

Michiru slips out of the top half of her dress and lets it fall around her waist. Haruka immediately finds the clasp of her bra and works it, shortly tossing the garment to the floor. The simple, lustful kiss soon heats up in its passion, threatening to consume the two women into an inescapable fluster of desire.

Unfortunately, their feelings quickly die once the unexpected intruder makes his presence known. "Take your hands off my daughter, now!"

The lovers jump and scream in unison, frightened and embarrassed out of their minds.

"Pa-Papa! I... We were..."

"I saw what you were doing, Michiru. I'm not mad at you." He turns to Haruka. "You however!"

Michiru holds her dress over her chest as Shinatarou pushes Haruka against the balcony railing. "How dare you even think about doing such a thing to my daughter?"

"Kaioh-san, I-"

"Don't you say a word! I could hold it against you! Michiru, I forbid you to ever see this man again!"

"Papa! No! You can't do that!"

"I can, Michiru, and I am. You're coming home with us right now." Shinatarou takes Michiru's hand and pulls her toward the door.

"Iya! Papa, I'm not going!"

"Kaioh-san," Haruka grabs Shinatarou's arm and gives him the same death stare she had been receiving. "May I speak with you alone?" A tense moment passes between the two before they retreat to the backyard veranda.

"Kaioh-san, you're overreacting to this situation, don't you think?"

"'Overreacting?' I'm under-reacting! Anza and I should be on the road right now with Michiru. God knows what else you may expose her to being here any longer!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Michiru isn't a child anymore. She's old enough to decide for herself what she wants and what makes her happy. You came here to visit, but all you've done is alienated her from you more."

"You have no right to tell me about my daughter in such a way! We came here to make sure she's happy and safe, and that's what I'm doing." Shinatarou smiles slyly. "So what happened? I thought you were afraid of me, Tenoh-kun. Why the sudden change of face?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kaioh-san. I've never been scared of you, but that you could do what you just did; threaten to take Michiru away from me. I love her more than anything and I won't let her go!"

"I wouldn't want to take her from you if I knew she'd be safe and respected. I won't let my beautiful Michiru be taken advantage of!"

"Is that all you care about?! I'm not using Michiru for intimacy! You've heard that from everyone but yourself!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I'm giving my word!"

"That's not good enough for me! How do I know I can trust you?"

Haruka clenches her fist and hits it against the side of the house. "Because I'm female!"

Shinatarou's eyes are as wide as they can get. "Na-na-nani?"

"Kaioh-san, I'm tired of keeping this a secret. I love Michiru, and whether you accept me or not, as a man or woman, I won't let you take her away from me."

"I...I had no idea."

"Don't be angry with Michiru, please. She's desperately seeking your approval and I don't want to see her upset at her family."

Shinatarou falls into the chair closest to him and holds his head. "Just...give me a minute to think. This turns everything completely upside down. I thought I was perfectly prepared to judge whoever Michiru presented me with, but I was never expecting this."

"You were expecting a male, obviously, so what's different now that you know the truth?"

"I really don't know, Haruka-kun." He looks up at her with an expression more gentle than the blonde ever saw in him. "In a way, I'm relieved. I think that I was just frightened that a young man might be using my precious Michiru for intimacy against her will. I thought there would be nothing I could do against such a person but scare him off. But now that I know her lover's female as well, I don't feel that fear."

"It's funny," Haruka kneels next to the troubled man, "I was so nervous about meeting you then determined to make you accept me. In the end, we're only trying to accept each other."

Shinatarou suddenly reaches out and hugs Haruka tightly. "Thank you so much. You've lifted a heavy weight off my shoulders. I don't have to stay up nights worrying for nothing anymore. My Michiru's with someone she can trust."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Kaioh-san. Arigato."

They stand and reenter the house side by side, happy for the truce between them.

"You know, if you would have told me you're female from the beginning, I don't think I could have accepted that. But since you had time to prove your love for Michiru, I know she's in good hands with you. Maybe I just need to slow down and let others express themselves before I start judging."

"Those are wise words," Haruka smiles, "and they're true. Can you think back and imagine what was going through my mind when you accused us of not owning anything for sexual protection?"

"Oh my, Haruka-kun, yes, so do tell me. Have you and Michiru been intimate?"

Haruka shortly panics. "Ah, ano..."

Shinatarou places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Daijoubu. I trust you. Please tell me the truth about you and Michiru."

She smiles and nods her head in return trust. "Hai, Kaioh-san. Your daughter is a breathtaking woman. I love her and she loves me. We've expressed that in every way possible."

Shinatarou bows his head in silence then slowly looks up and gasps. "Ah, yokatta! That's a relief to hear!"

"Na-nani? Doushite?"

The gray-haired man laughs and elbows Haruka with a sly grin on his face. "Can you think back and imagine what was going through my mind when I found the vibrator among your belongings?"

Haruka quickly brings her hand over her mouth as her face loses all color. "Kaioh-san!"

---Day 4---

- 9:30 am -

"Good-bye, Michiru. We'll come see you again soon, okay?"

"I'll miss you, Mama. Come back and visit anytime."

"Well, Haruka-kun, it seems we did succeed with leaving on good terms."

"Yes, Sir. I'm glad." The two exchange a handshake.

"Take care of her, you hear?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Kaioh-san." Haruka smiles. "She's safe with me."

Shinatarou nods and hugs his daughter. "Good-bye, my baby girl."

"Papa."

"You keep Haruka-kun in line, okay?"

Michiru smiles at her father's sly wink. "Hai."

The Kaioh parents wave a last good-bye as they enter their car and leave for home. Michiru falls back on the couch and inhales a deep breath.

"Sugoi. It's over. We survived it."

"Ah, don't make it sound like it was all that bad, Michiru," Haruka says as she sits beside her partner.

"I still can't believe you told Papa you're female."

"But it worked out better than him thinking I'm not, ne?"

Michiru nods. "Hai, that it did. Do you think it was for the best not to tell Mama?"

"She liked me to begin with, Michiru. The only reason I told your father is because he couldn't accept me as male." Haruka laughs. "It would have saved a lot of embarrassment to be myself from the beginning, huh?"

"Hai." The sea Senshi gracefully moves into her lover's lap and straddles her waist. "So since you had to hide it for the last three days, how about letting me help remind you how gorgeously female you are?" Michiru kisses Haruka but she pushes the smaller girl away.

"Ah, Michiru, not yet."

"Nani? Why?"

"Well, I'm still a little paranoid with even the memory of your father."

"Don't be. They're gone now and Papa's accepted you. He wants us to be together now."

"Well, see, that's not completely it."

"What do you mean?"

"Michiru, even after I told him, your father wanted...proof I'm female."

"So...what happened?"

"What can I say? Men and women are obviously different. I showed him."

Michiru sits up and gasps. "Papa saw you naked?!"

"No! Kami-sama, how could you think that?! I let him have a good look at me in my pajamas that night!"

"Oh."

Haruka rubs her eyes. "Now I really don't feel like doing anything."

"Aww, gomen." Michiru lowers her head and climbs off Haruka's lap but the blonde grabs her wrist and pulls her back down.

"But for you it's worth it." Haruka repositions Michiru in her lap and slides her hands beneath her skirt. The aqua-haired girl releases her partner's shirt from the belt restraining it and works her own hands beneath it. Haruka lowers Michiru onto the couch and lays on top of her a moment before the front door opens.

"Gomen, Michiru. I forgot my jacket...oh..."

The two young lovers turn pure red under the stare of Shinatarou.

"My goodness, how did you two ever control yourselves for three days if you couldn't even wait until we were out of the driveway?"

Haruka regards the man's smiling face and answers, "I'm good, Kaioh-san."

Michiru elbows the body above her as her father laughs.

"Well, I do want my daughter to be happy. If she ever mistreats you, Michiru, you call up Papa here and I'll set her straight."

"That will never happen." Michiru smiles and pulls Haruka closer and kisses her lips.

Haruka grins and turns her head to Shinatarou. "Have a safe trip home, Kaioh-san," she says suggestively for him to leave.

"I don't know, maybe we should stay another day." The old man laughs lightly at the glares the two women give him. "Just kidding. Love you, Michiru. Have fun!" With a final wink he steps out and closes the door behind him.

Haruka sighs. "How is it your father's attitude toward you, me and sex took a complete turnaround since he found out the truth?"

"Like he said, if you were a guy, it's more likely to suspect you might..." she pauses to kiss Haruka's lips and slide a hand under her shirt once more, "...try to take advantage of me."

The blonde laughs at Michiru's helpless tone and stands with the girl in her arms, making her way to their bedroom. "Me take advantage of you? That's a new one. Come on. There are six new lingerie upstairs that I'm dying to see you in."

Michiru giggles. "Are you so sure? That might not work because I bought them all in your size."

Haruka groans then laughs. "You see what I mean?"


End file.
